Stop the Past
by JessicaLeeGeek0878
Summary: Tia just moved to La Push after a traumatic experience in her home town,in NC. Will she be able to open her eyes, and her heart, to hope again? Or is her past too fast to run away from? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_IF THIS IS Weiwi-Hono or Momma GET OUT NOW!_

_ Okay, I have NEVER written in a diary before, SO DO NOT LAUGH! If you think this is funny, inanimate paper, you should see my mom when she breaks out in song. Its HILARIOUS! _

_Anyway, back on subject, my mom said it would be "responsible" and "important for my spiritual growth" if I started writing a diary. She said it helps with post-traumatic stress disorder. Whatever that means. I am NOT going through PTSD, I simply am still in shock. That to me seems to fit perfectly; I'm not ready to write it down yet, though. Maybe later, not now though. _

_Maybe I do have PTSD, but if you saw what I saw, you would be pretty freaked out to. Well, the plane is about to land in Seattle, where I will then move to LA Push. Oh, I forgot._

_About Me: I used to live on the Cherokee Res in North Carolina before my parents split up, I lived with my dad while my momma found a place up here. I never left my room after THAT. It was horrible; I had nightmares for months. My mom heard what happened and immediately decided we were going to start over, that's why I'm on an AirTran plane right now._

_Age: 16 ½_

_Occupation: Daughter_

_Name: Amitola-Angeni-Awentia__. I wish I had a regular name like Emily or Jessica. I, of course, end up with the long complicated name. Amitola means rainbow Angeni means spirit Awentia means Fawn. I go by Tia for those who can't say my name._

_Well the plane is about to land and the little selt-belt light is on so I guess I'll right in this tomorrow._

_Tia_

I closed up my diary and looked out the window, sighing. I really do hate my name, just like I wrote. It is extremely annoying when people not from the Cherokee Res try to say it. The joy of moving somewhere new. The plane landed slowly and lightly but I still jerked and hit the seat in front of me. Stupid coach seats. I groaned,

"Thank you for riding AirTran, please remove your carry on from the storage area and exit in an orderly manner. If you need any assistance moving your bags, notify an attendant immediately." I quickly jumped up, grabbed my bag out of the overhang apartment, and thanked God for my aisle seat. I quickly was off the plane looked around the terminal franticly, my eyes scanning the crowds.

I saw a large tan boy with a sign that said "Nituna: Go with him." I laughed silently at my mom's poor English penmanship before heading up to him. I kept my eyes on his face as I pointed to the sign then at my face, he was kinda cute, I guess.

"Are you Nituna?" He asked. I looked at him funny waiting for the reaction. Since my mom doesn't like using English, most people think I can't speak it. "Oh, Shit!" He exclaimed. "Uhhhhh.." He trailed off trying to figure out whether or not to start talking again. "ARE-YOU-NITUNA?"

Did he seriously think saying it slower and louder was going to help someone that didn't know English understand? I burst out laughing and replied; "Yes, I am Nituna but only to my mom cuz it means daughter. Yes, I know English, and no, I will NOT tell you how to pronounce my full name." He laughed along with me.

"I have a friend with a really hard name, we call him Quil. You'll fit right in." I smiled weakly at him and let him lead me to the parking lot. I fell asleep somewhere between an Elvis song and an Eminem one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks to Aylah-Olga for my 1****st**** review! I'm sooooo happy**

**Patty: Are you sure your not writing simply because you hate because people can't say your name?**

**Me: nooooo**

**Wigiayas: Hey, my name means big eyes, at least yours means wonderful!**

**Me: grrr… your not supposed to tell anyone I have a Cherokee name, STUPID!**

**Wigiayas: But, look at my name, its HILARIOUS!**

**Me: I suppose so… DIE! (Chases with Chain saw)**

**Wigi: AHH! PUT IT DOWN! DOWN!**

**Patty: ummmm… ON WITH THE STORY SAYS ME!**

I cannot believe I FELL ASLEEP! I inwardly cursed myself as the tan guy woke me up. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME! Stranger Danger!

"We're here." He said as I opened my eyes faking calmness. I quickly looked out the window. Good, at least it's the house my mom sent me a picture of in the mail. I sighed before I turned to him.

"Do you think you could help me find my mom before you go, she said there wasn't a phone and stuff." He looked relieved as I asked him this, creep. His eyes widened as he took in my lone travel bag.

"Did we leave your stuff at the airport?" He asked, clearly upset.

"No, this is all I brought." He eyed me suspiciously before opening his door. I mimicked his movements before I hopped out. Now I looked at the car. "What kind of car is that?" I asked, it looked kinda like a Volkswagen but different.

"I made it from scratch. Its my Rabbit." (A/N GUESS WHO IT IS! GUESS!) He said blushing, okaaaayyy random. I must have looked at him funny. "oh, I'm a really good mechanic." (A/N GETTING WARMER!) "My names Jake." (A/N DING DING DING!)

"Cool, my names Tia. Nice to meet you." I reached out and grabbed his hand shaking it once before heading up the stairs. I was opening the door when I heard shouts.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" random people shouted, WTF? I thought as I dropped my bag in surprise there had to be 20 people in here I didn't even know, and one was starring at me funny. Kinda stalkery, great… just what I need a stalker.

Some of the EXTREMLEY tall and EXTREMLEY hot guys looked at him, and started laughing. Okay, they think a psycomaniac is funny, I've met enough to last a lifetime.

"ello, Nituna. You been good?" I smiled at my moms broken English and responded. (A/N they are going to talk in another language a lot, I will try to put it in italics in English and not write done the words in Cherokee, but I might forget. Please, go easy on me.) "_I am fine, momma how are you? Who are these strange people?" _She smiled before she responded with a nod. Soooo not fair.

Suddenly some guy who looked like he was 30 stood up and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Sam. This is my lovely wife Emily," He paused to swoop a kiss but she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Who can introduce herself, thank you very much." She said with a playful smirk before turning to me, "We have been married 2 years now." She beamed up at him. Eww, lovey dovey.

"Hey, I'm Paul." The next guy said looking bored. A tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes slapped him lightly.

"I'm Rachel and Paul still needs to work on his manners or he ain't gonna get any." The girl said with a smile. There was a chorus of "oooh, burn"s and a few "good job Rach"s. I smiled at this girl, we could DEFINITALY be friends.

"Well, I'm Jared." The next one said, am I the only one who realizes they are going down a literal LINE?

"I'm Kim! And I'm soo glad to meet you! Your mom has told us all about you!" I raised my eyebrows at this my mom could have used that English dictionary thingy she got last year but I highly doubt she knew how to say everything.

"Hey, Kim…..im glad to meet you, too…I guess, freak." I sort of mumbled the last part descreetly, but somehow Jared heard and totally freaked out.

"What did you call her?" HE asked as he started to shake with anger. Okay, get some anger management I'm tired and need my sleep.. Of course I'm going to be grumpy.

"I said WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" He shouted walking towards me. I thought I was done for it then, but guess who came to my rescue! Creepy, freaky, stalkery kid ran in front of me and knocked Jared to the ground.

"Well, this isn't weird at all is it?" I said sarcastically to myself. Jared pushed past Creeper and grabbed at my neck. I quickly grabbed my Grandad's old pocket knife out of my moms book case. "Don't come NEAR me." I hissed standing firm with the knife held in front of me. Thank GOD my dad made me take survival classes. He lunged at me and I lightly dodged before making a stab at his side. My mom was screaming in Cherokee, "_Why you let Nituna be hurt. _STOP!" She shouted the last part in English but that didn't phase my attacker.

"Damn it." He cursed as I evaded him again so that I was standing on top of the crowded couch. I smirked at him before I jumped backwards and landed almost on top of Creeper. I fell to the ground, waiting for my doom.

Creeper, of course, jumped up and started to punch Jared, while the rest of them looked at me funny. What was there problem? I quickly jumped up to fight Jared again but the knife was ripped out of my hand. I turned on the person to find out it was Sam. "Stop fighting, now!" he ordered the two and, they did. Oh sure, couldn't help me but you stop Jared from being hurt.

"Everyone, GET OUT!" My mom shouted before pulling the knife away from Sam. He smiled apologetically at my mom, but her eyes didn't soften a bit. She glared at him and at his friends until they slowly shrunk out the door with Sam herding them, literally.

"I am sorry for destroying your pro-" Sam began but he was cut off by my mothers voice.

"You SHOULD be sorry for almost killing my _NITUNA_! You good for nothing _Guasata_!" She quickly slammed the door in his face before slumping against it. She looked at the clock, it was 8:45pm, stupid time difference. "_Nituna_," She said in a much softer tone, "_you could use some rest, go on upstairs, I'll wake you in the morning._" I smiled up at her before heading upstairs, maybe the nightmares would stay away tonight.

_**I was standing in a familiar clearing, the one where we had the tribal meetings back home. I looked around and saw my brother, Wewi-Hono, he waved my over to sit between him and Anthony. I smiled at them before I sat between them to listen to the soft drumming. **_

_**I leaned into Anthony who had his arm around my shoulders. I looked across the fire to see my friend Wigiayas with her arms in her lap I smiled over at her and wished I could go sit with her but I was rooted to the spot. **_

_**I looked up at Anthony but suddenly none of it was there, I was lying in a clearing feeling broken and bloody. I tried to scream but nothing could come out. There were voices but I couldn't make them out. I saw Anthony lying on the ground near me, dead. I heard screams and sounds of destruction.**_

I woke up screaming. I pulled my legs to my chest breathing heavily. I lowered my head onto my arms and let myself cry, the nightmares were back. Always the some beginning but the ending always changes. Suddenly, a wolf cry ran through the forest I shivered in fear before pulling the covers over my head. The nightmare never ends.

**Me: Dun-Dun-Dun-DUUUUNNN!**

**Wigi: OMG! I FGURED IT OUT!**

**Me: sssshhh. Nobody else knows yet.**

**Wigi: but-**

**Me: no. **

**Patty: I don't understand.**

**Me: Just leave a review, please, they give me inspiration which means you'll find out sooner or later. If you think you know, pm me. If your right I'll tell you, or maybe not. I have mood swings. HIT THE BUTTON!**


	3. Family Issues, Innocence, and Fighting

**Me: Sorry for the wait.**

**Patty: They should have been able to wait a week!**

**ME: you never know..**

**Patty: no one is going to commit suicide because you don't post up a new chapter!  
Wigi: Well, there was that one girl…..**

**Me: DON'T MENTION IT! Anyway, I hope that last chapter gave you a few hints.**

**Tia: and almost KILLED me!**

**ME: SORRY! It's just how it goes in world of an im-**

**Tia: a what?**

**Me: nothing**

**Leah: IDIOT! (smacks upside the head)**

**Me: HEY! YOU HAVEN"T BEEN INTRODUCED YET!**

**Leah: So?**

**Me: I could say you committed suicide because of Sam and Emily because he is really your imprint…**

**Leah: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!  
Me: try me!**

**Leah: FINE!**

**Me: now, SAY IT!**

**Leah: Jessa, doesn't own anything or anyone besides Tia, the story basics (plot, etc.), and the plot twist, which should appear soon!1**

Seth POV

I couldn't BELIEVE I had to go to some party to a girls house I hadn't even met, I was out on patrol ALL last night then Sam goes all alpha on us and says "We have to help some poor lady down the road from Paul's house move in because someone named Nituna is coming to live here." Okay, maybe not EXACTLY that, but you get the point.

Jacob was sent out to pick her up, thank God! I probably would have past out on the drive home and killed her! We were all sitting around the cozy house talking and trying to east food and getting slapped on the wrist by Mrs. Blackfox. She is from the Indian tribe in NC and is pretty cool except 1) we can't touch ANY of the food without being slapped and 2) She doesn't speak a lot of English.

At first she seemed kind of wary of us like we were going to reach out and bite her. But after Sam talked to her she relaxed visibly, but she still is very wary of us.

"She's coming!" Kim shouted from the living room, running into the kitchen and jumping around all excited to meet a new friend. That girl is worse than Alice sometimes, but don't tell Jared I said that.

I quickly hid behind the kitchen counter. A car door slammed before there were steps on the stairs. "SURPRISE!" We shouted as the door opened, and showed the most beautiful girl in the world.

She walked in the door, looking around the room with a look of shock on her face. As her beautiful brown eyes landed on mine, they hardened considerably. I snapped out of my daze in total shock. I felt like crap, hey, I probably looked like it too with the way she eyed me...

Suddenly, I heard her laugh. Her laugh is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Its like tiny bells that tinkle lightly. Making a beautiful noise, like angels singing. I quickly told myself to focus on what everyone was saying.

Her voice rang through the air, it sounded like she felt horrible, her throat was scratchy like she had strep, was she sick?

"Hey, Kim…..I'm glad to meet you, too…I guess, freak." I quickly dashed my eyes to Jared's, he looked pissed. I quickly started out of the kitchen.

"I said WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" The look of fear in her eyes was prominent as she put her hand behind her, searching for something. I quickly lunged at Jared before he could lunge at my darling, no one was going to hurt her. I tried to hold him down but at the last second he twisted out of my grasp and lunged at the Nituna Girl. I tried to jump up again but Paul held me down while Sam was staring at Nituna with a look of confusion on her face.

She was darting around the room gracefully dodging him while I struggled in Paul's grasp. NO! She can't be hurt. I ran towards the couch my strength allowing me to rip out of his grasp.

Suddenly, I felt a body collide with mine. I stumbled slightly backwards before I looked and saw Jared baring down on Nituna, I quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air, "Stop fighting, now!" Sam ordered in his alpha voice. I quickly growled low in my throat before setting Jared down, he is SO gonna get it later.

I felt a hand on my back practically PUSHING me towards the door. I tried to get a last look at Nituna but I was pushed into the outside world.

Tia POV

The next morning I walked down the stairs before smiling at my mom. "Good morning!" I called out cheerfully. She smiled at me before pushing a plate with an omelet on it towards me.

"So, is the old nituna coming back?" She asked. I smiled at her and shrugged. I guess I felt rested this morning. WAIT!

"Mom, why does everyone think my name is nituna?" I asked with a look that screamed tell-me-pretty-pretty-please.

"Can I not call my daughter, my daughter?" She said with a small smile. "Oh, your father and brother sent up some money since you, cough, got rid of all of your clothes." Her eyes were filled with pity. I actually thought this morning was going to be a good one.

"Mom, please can we not talk about this?" I begged.

"Now Nituna, I was reading one of those self help parenting books and they said that when your child is going through depress-"

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" I screamed at her before grabbing my iPod and ran out the door. Why does she always do this? I felt a few tears come out of my eyes as I took off into the forest. I ran and I ran for who knows how long, blaring Three Days Grace in my ears.

Suddenly, there was silence. I guess I ran out of songs I thought as I slowed to a jog, looking around me for the first time. It looks like its about noon, I told myself looking up at the sun.

I saw what looked like a bright light up ahead so I ran towards it, maybe it was a highway or something. I let a small gasp escape my lips. In front of me was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. (N/A NOT BELLA AND EDWARDS!) I heard the next song come on my iPod and smiled, it was a song that I had written myself and downloaded it "illegally" onto a site than downloaded it "illegally" onto my iPod.

I softly sang along to the words feeling the truth in them as I looked around the clearing.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by.

As the piano intro faded out, I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and found intense brown ones looking back at me. A gasp escaped my lips as my body tensed up.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNN!  
****Patty: WHY! WHY THE CLIFFY? WHY?**

**Wigi: Cuz she's evil, DUH!**

**Me: Yep, the song used was Innocence by AVRIL LAVIGNE!**

**Wigi: YAY!**

**Patty: sniffle, you make me sad…**

**Me: your face makes ME sad!**

**Wigi: OHH BURN!**

**Leah: Wait, am I suicidal?**

**Me: eh, maybe I let you live, but only if you find cool people to do my disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Leah: Deal.**

**Patty: oooh! SHINY!  
Me: WHERE!**

**Leah: silly blondes.**

**Patty: I was simply showing ya'll how silly she is, DUH!  
Jess: Oh, ok!  
Wigi: she never learns….**


	4. OMFG I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!

**Me: HI! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, and I except anonymous ones!**

**Wigi: One person said the Cherokee Indian res was by their house.. we should stalk them sometime….**

**Patty: BUT I don't live there!  
Me: I don't live there the whole year, either… **

**Patty: I WANNA STALK SOMEONE! We'll just have to make a schedule, between Wigi and I**

**Me: FINE! Stalk.. JAZZY!**

**Patty:…..OK!**

**Me: Wait… wheres Leah with my "awesome introducer?"**

**Leah: Okay, here he is.**

**Sesshomaru: Where, where am I?**

**Me: SQUEAL! ITS SESSHI-CHAN! (huggles) YAY!  
Sesshomaru: Why is a mere HUMAN touching me**

**Me: What was that? MERE HUMAN! I'LL SHOW YOU MR. HIGH-AND-MIGHTY-GOT-STICK-UP-MY-BUTT!**

**Patty:oh-no, this is bad….**

**Leah: FOR ME!**

**Sesshomaru: Actually. You are quite pretty, for a mortal, I suppose I could talk Inuyasha's wench into finding a way to make you immortal. You would produce many heirs and-**

**Me: OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU COULD AT LEAST ASK! What is I don't want to marry you, and be rich, and have power, and marry you, and be a queen, and marry you and.. ok, I'm in.**

**Sesshomaru: Alright, would Jessa-chan write fanfics if she owned anything? would she be poor, before she married me, if she owned anything? Would she be stuck in a smelly house with-**

**Me: ALRIGHT! We get it.. just SHUT-UP about my crappy life.**

_I felt someone watching me. I opened my eyes and found intense brown ones looking back at me. A gasp escaped my lips as my body tensed up._

It felt like an emotional overdrive. TOO MUCH! My body was screaming, TOO MUCH! I jumped up to run but I tripped, like an idiot. I hit my head on something sharp. My head hurt like crap, but I knew not to stop. There was a furry thing, it was getting blurrier. A WOLF! But- I- I let myself slip into unconsciousness as warm arms grabbed me. What was happening to me?

I awoke, in an unfamiliar place. I was surrounded by warmth. Snuggling deeper into the warmth I smelt the outdoor world. It smelled like trees, what an odd blank-OH MY GOD!

I opened my eyes, as the memory of falling in the woods flashed in my brain, was I still in there? Warm arms pulled me closer as I struggled. Wait, was that a window in front of me? Was I kidnapped? I looked to my right to see a very LARGE hunk of boy-scratch that MAN, beside me. Where on earth was I? The face of the man turned my way. I let out a small scream. It was stalker boy, he was kidnapping me.

I immediately started struggling in his grasp, ignoring his, "Calm down, Tia." Tia? How did he learn my name? I immediately struggled harder in his grasp. Before I knew it, both his hands were off the wheel, we were in my driveway.

"Tia, just listen." I shook my head at him, tears streaming down my face.  
"Please?" I cracked one eye open to see he was in pain. Why would he be in pain? "Tia, I promise I won't bother you again okay? I just found you in the woods on my morning patr-_run_ when I saw you-you looked like you were sleeping but then there was blood everywhere- I thought you were dead."

I glared at him, "Okay, let me guess. You wiped the blood off of me, and now you are taking me home?" He nodded sheepishly. "Riiiiggghttt. And where does the rape come in to that plan?" I smiled at him before trying the door. Stupid child lock.

"I would NEVER hurt you." He said, looking dead serious. Wonderful an OVERPROTECTIVE stalker. Just what I need. He eyed my hand on the handle. "Sorry, can't let you leave. Already called your mom, she's worried about you. We think you might have a concussion." Concussion? I had a perfect memory. "Your eyes are dilated and everything, you'll probably have to stay in bed for a few days."

Was he kidding? School starts here in 1 week, I STILL had to go shopping and meet some friends BEFORE summer ends so that I knew where to sit in Lunch. Oh well, being a loner isn't bad.

"Please, do you mind if.. um… My sister, Leah. She is going to help you go shopping your Mom didn't want Kim helping you, and Rach already went shopping. So it'll just be you and my sister." Oh, no. Was he going to come to? "I'll come with you, if you want." He added on, misinterpreting the look of horror on my face.

"NO!" I half shouted. He chuckled lightly, but I could see the look of sadness in his eyes. It almost made me feel bad, ALMOST! I quickly tried the door again, this time it opened I stumbled out into the sun, covering my sensitive eyes. I saw my mom standing on the porch. I quickly ran inside as fast as I could before plopping myself down on the couch. I felt exhausted and confused.

What if his sister tries to hook us up? What if she doesn't come and Stalker boy takes me.. Oh my God. I don't know his name, yet he knows where I live, that I'm clumsy, my name, AND the puppy dog eyes. This is not going to end well. I let a small groan escape my lips my mom mistook it for pain and handed me aspirin. I smiled at her before gulping them down. I was definitely going to need them.

**Me: soo, kind of short, I know… I just needed a way for her to have a meeting with Seth so he could tell her about how Leah is entering the story.**

**Leah: FINALLY! I'm free!  
Sesshie: is the wedding still on for the 31 of December?**

**Me: Not now, but yes. ANYWAY! R&R PLEASE! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND-**

**Wigi: Come in Pixie, target spotted leaving house hear res, I repeat target spotted.**

**Me: R&R AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF THE PIE WE STOLE FROM TIER WINDOW SILL! **

**Wigi: Actually, I already ate it…**


	5. SInga longs

**Me: I'm sorry it took me a while to update, **

**Wigi: YEAH! BECAUSE WE HAVE LIVES!**

**Me: We?**

**Wigi: IM THE MORAL SUPPORT!**

**Leah: Pft… moral support my a-**

**Me: LANGUAGE!**

**Leah: Sorry. Not really. When do I go shopping**

**ME: first, disclaimer**

**Leah: FINE! Here he is.**

**Fang: Whoa… where am i? Where's the flock?**

**Leah: just say this and you can go back *holds out paper***

**Fang: Okay, Jessa doesn't own anyone except Ami-Amitola.. how do you say that?**

**Leah: Sigh *writes something else***

**Fang: oh, okay. Everything except Tia, the plot, Tia's family, and the squirrel named Bob are Stephanie Meyer's property. Can I go now?**

**Leah: Yeah, go back ot your stupid girlfriend Maximum Ride**

**Jessa: READ AND REVIEW MY PRETTIES! **

**Wigi: OR I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! MWHAHAHAHAHA *notices the stares she's getting* haha..ha….ha?**

(The next day)

I woke up to see light streaming in through the bedroom window. Right onto my face. I groaned and flipped my head over so that it was buried into the pillow, but it was too late. I was already awake.

I slowly got out of bed with all my muscles protesting, why did I hurt so bad? Oh yeah, giant wolf and falling and everything. I HATE MONDAYS! I loked at my calendar. Yep, school started next Monday and today was Tuesday. Great. I still haven't met anyone to hang out with yet. I bowed my head and began to stare at my black carpet before realizing I hadn't had a good lok at my room yet. I did a once over of the room.

The walls were all white except the one that my red bed was up against. That one was black. My sheets and comforters were all a faded red that you could practically think it was white with all the lint that was on it. My two bean bag chairs were black and purple while my dressers were a black that looked repainted. Mom must have gotten those guys to paint it.

Suddenly, The alarm beside my bed went off letting me know it was 10 o'clock. Leah would be here in an hour. I started moving, knowing that stalling was just gonna make me go shopping in my pjs.

I quickly grabbed my robe off my purple bean bag chair before heading into the all black and white bathroom. I smiled at the thoughtfulness of my moms actions. She knew I hated green. The ugly color the WHOLE house used to be in. That's probably why they were all here, they helped her redo it.

I hopped in the shower, in my pjs. Oh crap. I quickly hopped back out but it was too late. I threw the wet clothes in the sink before continuing in my morning routine. But God must have had a score to settle with me. My shampoo squirted in my eyes, I slipped on the soap bar, my hairdryer BLEW UP! Literally, good thing mom knew where the fire extinguisher was.

I borrowed my mom's jeans, who knew we were the same size? But they were EXTREMELY TIGHT! My mom said they were "in style" now but normally I wore baggy jeans. But those were all in ashes somewhere on the Cherokee reservation so, I suppose these would do. I grabbed the only regular shirt I had packed which had a monster going NOM NOM NOM on it. I love this shirt, that's kinda why I kept it.

Suddenly my mom shouted "Nituna! Your friend is here!" I groaned at the word friend, but I made sure it was a quiet one. I slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to rip my jeans.

I looked at the bottom of the stairs, she was beautiful! She had Black hair, like mine, but it was wavy with light brown highlights. She had a muscular build but not a scary I-am-she-man-yah build. She seemed to be sizing me up as well. I let out the breath I had been holding when she smiled at me. Good, she wouldn't try to dump me with her brother if she liked me.

"Shall we go?" I asked gesturing towards the door. She nodded before practically sprinting to her car. Maybe she was just as uncomfortable as I was. I followed at a slow pace. Her truck was an old, navy blue chevy. The paint wasn't shabby, but it still looked at least 15 years old. I quickly pulled myself up into the truck. Now THIS reminded me of home.

I looked at the girl next to me and flashed her a smile before sticking out my hand. "Hi! I'm Tia."

The girl stared at my hand as if it were a snake about to bite her, but I held my ground. I knew this type of girl, I was going to win her over if it killed me.

"Well," I started, "You could shake it or we could spend the whole day in a car giving each other looks until my hand falls asleep." She cracked a smile before taking my hand in hers as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tia, I'm Leah." I smiled at her before facing the road.

"So, was that some kind of initiation or something?" I asked as we pulled off the dirt driveway and onto the road. She shook her head.

It was about ten minutes of silence before she reached out turning on the radio. I could feel myself smirking at the words. I immediately turned up the radio.

Making my way downtown  
I'm walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

I threw my hands out the window and started to sing.

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

She gave me a funny look but I kept on singing.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

She smiled at me before shaking her head. I grabbed a hair brush from the glove box and started using it as a microphone.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

I held out my microphone and shouted "SOLO!" Se shook her head but sang out anyway.

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

I held the 'microphone' between us as we both stared singing.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

I still need you  
I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Toniiiiiight!

As the piano faded out we burst into a fit of giggles. She grinned at me. "That was the most fun I've had in a while." I smiled back before looking at a sign.

"You are now entering Forks, Washington." I read aloud. "Is that where we're going shopping?"

"Actually, its about another half an hour." I grinned evilly at her words. She looked at me. "Whats with the look of evil?"

"That can mean only one thing, another half an hour of SING-A-LONGS! I shouted before searching through the stations. Yes! I thought, this is my song.

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes. 

I smiled to myself Panic at the Disco was such a great band!

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Rising with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
A wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Life wasn't fair and I really wanted to blare out to these words. I picked up the microphone and began to sing.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs., only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shed off the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

I started to sway along before the guitar cane back.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shed off the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
So shed off the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

I could see Leah give me a strange look. I guess I didn't look like one to listen to songs like this. I blushed a little bit before explaining. "This is my favorite song. I know it sounds kinda creepy but I like the meaning." She still shot me funny looks but I quickly changed the subject as I shouted "CHRISTINA AGULERA!" and turning up the volume. Maybe I could be normal.

2hrs of sing-a-longs, really bad traffic, and potty stops later

"FINALLY!" Leah shouted as we pulled up next to the curb. "This is Port Angeles. We came here when we shop for actual stuff." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stuff BESIDES T-shirts." I was about to ask a question before I saw something in a window.

"Oh." I whispered. There was a WOLF in those trees. I swear! I started convulsing in on my self. Nu-uh no way. Why would there be a wolf in an outlet mall?

"Come on, Jess." She said pulling at my arm. I quickly shot her a fake smile before allowing her to pull me down the road.

"Where to?" I asked. I really needed some clothes. I HATE these pants.

She smiled at me before crossing the street. "Oh, we have SOO much to do."

**Me: OVER 2,000 WORDS! Only for you.. only for you… 250+hits.. I'm so proud I could cry.**

**Wigi: This chapter was about how Leah is softening up with Tia, but you don't know why yet! CUZ WE'RE EVIIILLL!**

**ME: EVIL LEAGUE OF EVIL!**

**Leah: Can I join?**

**Me: Just have someone from Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog do the next disclaimer.**

**Leah: Alright, gotta get my gear *disappears***

**Me: Now for an update on that person that lives near the Cherrokee Rez. This morning, they…. ATE AN APPLE!**

**Wigi: AN APPLE OF DOOOM!**

**Me: AND YOU WILL TOO!**

**NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTILL WE GET 20 REVIEWS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough-sputter. I gotta get me a vocal coach!**


	6. The MAll

**Me: NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION!**

**Leah: YAY! NO MORE DOGGY!**

**Me: NO!  
Leah: Yeeaaahhh!**

**Me: Your still a bitch Leah, literally.**

**Leah: Oh, hahaha. I get it.**

**Me: And I thought I was the slow one.**

**Wigi: Time for the disclaimer!**

**Dr. Horrible: Penny might be dead but I have a puppy named FREEEDDD! Where am I?**

**Me: Just, say this**

**Dr. Horrible: Okay, rhyming is okay, right? Cuz if its not, you can't write!**

**Me: You used the same word…**

**Dr. Horrible: With two different meanings! Anyway, no one cares for Jess's feelings, the paparazzi don't stalk her everyday. She really wants to get more pay, so she must not own anything. Not even her ring!**

**Me: uhhh.. wow?**

Leah POV (EARLIER THAT MORNING!)

"Lee Lee!" someone shouted. "Lee Lee! Wake up, please! PLEASE! I'll do laundry for a week, but I need your help!" I immediately reached out a hand to hit his snooze alarm, but apparently I'm not that strong half asleep. I grunted and sat up before glaring at him. Seth, of course. I reached out a hand and slugged him in the shoulder before putting the pillow on top of my face while laying back down. Suddenly, I heard him sniffle. Did I hit him that hard?

I immediately sat back up, something must have been wrong. "Seth? Seth, whats wrong?" I asked reaching out towards my brother. He looked up at me, with one tear.

"Leah! She-she HATES me!" HE blubbered. Who's she? I thought. Oh, when I figure out who it is they are SO dead. I can make my brother upset whenever, but I really don't have that much family left, ther's no WAY anyone is going to make him cry.

"Seth, calm down." I soothed as he hurled a pillow against the wall. "Seth!" I cried out again whilst I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"So, what's going on?" I asked sitting crisscross applesauce on the bed with my elbows on my knees.

"Well, you know how I imprinted on that new girl? Well, I saw her in the woods and I went to talk to her but she fell down so I called her mom and took her to my car while she was passed out. At first I thought she was dead! She woke up though wihile in the car. But in the car, she kept trying to leave once she woke up and I thought she was dead and I really tried to talk to her so I kinda said you were taking her shopping. Then when I offered to go she screamed no in my face and ran inside her house " He jumbled out before covering his face with his hands.

I sighed. Just do it, half of me argued, you could use a new friend around here anyway. You would also be helping your brother, making him happy. The other half of me argued, SHE IS STEALING YOUR BROTHER! You want to be her friend? Well, think about your FRIEND Emily and how she stole Sam! You think that Seth isn't going to abandon you to hang out with her? Well think again! HE IMPRINTED!

I quickly pushed that side out of my mind and decided to just run with it. "Seth," I started lightly. His eyes flashed to mine filled with hope. "I'll do it." HE immediately beamed before hugging me.

"You're the BEST sister EVER!" He screamed, sounding like a girl. I chuckled at him and unwrapped his arms from around me.

"But I'm not gonna talk about you this first time. We are going to become friends FIRST so that she doesn't think anything, alright?" He nodded thoughtfully before speaking.

"Leah, this means a lot to me, thank you." I did a quick ruffle of his hair before pushing him out.

" I gotta get ready you twit!" I argued when he tried to stay in my room.

"Oh yeah, Leah?" he asked. "You have to be there in 45 minutes. I snorted at him as he wrote down the address before jumping out my window. He must have patrol this morning.

Tia POV(SKIPPING A FEW HOURS TO AT THE MALL!)

After Leah dragged me away from the puppy we decided to look at all the shops. "oohhh!" Leah said. "Lets go to Hot Topic"

"NOO!" I immediately shouted, bringing a few odd stares from the people around us.

"Why?" She questioned. "It has the cutest clothes! They look like your kinda style, rebelly."

"NO, they aren't! THEY ARE ANYTHING BUT BEING REBELLIOUS! They sell the image of being a rebel, so now being a rebel is actually enjoying pink frilly colors! Or collared shirts! Hot Topic is the STUPIDIST store ever!" I explained to her, whisper yelling.

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"How about a thrift store?" I asked her. Her mouth dropped. "What?" I asked.

"You mean to tell me that I drove you here with SING-ALONGS just to go to a thrift store we could have goon to ANYWHERE!" She said.

"Yep!" I said popping the "p". "You never asked me where I wanted to go shopping anyway."

She eyed me suspiciously. "How much money do you have exactly?" She questioned.

"Well, I have $2,150 from saving up for a car and $200 from my-my dad." I shook my head a little to get rid of the images. I didn't need them right now. They ran around in my mind still, though. Woods, running, blood, the smell of fire, everything came back at me full force. Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I lifted my head to find that Leah was hugging me. Strange, she didn't seem like the hugging type.

"I don't know what your running from." She whispered to keep the people on the crowded street from hearing. "But it must be something terrible because your crying just THINKING about it." I was shocked, why was I crying? I hadn't cried in a week! Suddenly, the flood gates opened up and I started to sob. She supported my weight as she dragged me to the car.

I pulled myself inside and sat there until I could control myself, knowing that the whole time Leah was watching me. It seemed like hours until I put my head up. I saw that the sun was setting, but the cock said 4:30pm. Wow, the sun goes down prettily here.

I turned my head to the stores outside my door when I remembered. CLOTHES! I quickly sprang up searching for my purse.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice asked as I dug beneath them for it.

"I'm trying to find my purse so that we can do what we came her to do!" I exclaimed. She chuckled before grabbing my arms.

"Here." She said handing it to me. "Your mom called, she said we could come home late. I'm not supposed to let you leave without at least 10 outfits." I smiled at her joyfully before hopping out of the truck.

"Lets head to TJ Max first. Its kind of like a high end thrift store. Cute stuff, but its cheap." Leah said, trying to start up conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "I HAVE gone shopping before you know." I told her before I was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"Look at that shirt! We HAVE to go in there. It's perfect for you." Leah gushed pointing to an outfit in a store window. I smiled as she ran inside the store. But, I couldn't help but feel odd. Like, whenever Leah would leave me, Someone was staring at me. I shook it off before heading on in to the store. Preparing for the time of my life.

(3hrs later)

"Just on more stop Tia! I promise!" I rolled my eyes at her. Who knew that she could go from stoic to a girly girl like me in one day?

"Alright.. But just one." I winced as she grabbed my arm kinda roughly. I thought I heard a growl from behind me. I spun around to find we were standing in front of a pet store. Oh, I thought. That must be why.

"Lets go in here. I need to pick up a few things. Oh, could you go for me? That way I could scope out some food. I'm STARVING!" I chuckled at her creepy hunger before grabbing the 20 she was holding out. "Get some flea be-gone and a collar that says Jake and one that says Seth."

"Wait, you have a dog?" I asked.

"No, it's a joke for some of my.. friends." Well, she answered creepily. I guess she was technically putting them in the 'dog house' I snickered at my inner fun as I grabbed a green and blue collar off of the shelf. I quickly headed to the window in the back that said: Tags and Collars.

"Excuse me," I began before I realized the guy was listening to his iPod. I sighed, grabbed a paper I was supposed to put the info on, and wrote down the names. He quickly grabbed it without even looking at me.

When he turned around to hand them back about 3 minutes later. His eyes flashed to me and he immediately got a creepy smile on his face. I ignored him and tried to find the piece of paper with Leah's cell on it.

"Hey there sugar." The guy said totally ignoring the fact that I was trying to get away from him by grabbing my arm. "How about you give me your cell so that they can contact you right away if he gets lost?" I shook my head trying to pull me arm away. I quickly abandoned getting Leah's number. There was no way this creep was going to see that! "Hey, how about you just give it to me so that we can hang out sometime later?" He revised putting emphasis on hang out. Trying to pick up girls in a pet store, how low can you get?

Suddenly, there was a low growl and the guy flew backwards, letting go of my arm. Stalker Guy was standing over him with a look of rage on his face. Where did he come from? I questioned myself before some lady came up to me.

"I'm so sorry about what he did sweetie just take the tags and get your boyfriend off of him please." She said handing me the finished tags, looking worried. "He may have been hitting on you, but he is my son." I smiled at her before grabbing Stalker Guy's arm and dragging him away. At first, he hesitated, but then followed me out. I looked for Leah's truck and found that she was still in there, it looked like she was on the phone. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Stalker Boy's form.

She hopped out of the car and stalked over to where I was standing. She immediately wrenched my hand off of his arm before pushing my towards the car. In her haste, I ended up being snapped right back to his side by something. I looked down and saw that his hand was around my waist. Funny, I didn't notice it before. I stared at it with a look of distaste before he got the memo and dropped it.

I ran full speed to the car and slammed the door behind me. It looked like Leah was lecturing him.

Leah POV

"What the HELL did you think you were doing?" I screamed at Seth, outraged. "SETH! YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" He shot me a glare before retorting,

"She's my imprint, I have to protect her. You wouldn't understand." HE retored.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. I quickly wished I hadn't said it.

"You think imprinting's horrible just because Sam left you. Well, you wanna know something? Emily IS better than you! She can dook and clean and doesn't cuse at people! SHE IS ACTUALLY NICE AND HELFUL! NO WONDER SAM LEFT YOU!" I let my mouth drop open before I turned away, tears in my eyes.

"If that's what you think, good luck getting her to love you. I'm out. I will do everything in my power to make sure she HATES you!" I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"NO, Lee-Lee, I'm sorry! I'm so so-"

Don't call me that! TRAITOR!" I screamed at him. He had rubbed salt in a wound that hadn't healed. He was going to pay.

**STORY RECOMMENDATIONS!**

**Moonlight by: Oglakk (I know, FUNNY PenName)**

**This is an Alice/Jasper story where Alice takes the place of Bella by moving to Forks! ITS GREAT! **

**Summary:**

**He kissed me sweetly, his cold lips on mine causing a shiver to run up my spine "I love you, Alice," I smiled as his words brought me comfort and calmness. "I love you too, Jasper. Forever." my vision blurred and I welcomed the sweet darkness.**

**Me: LE GASP!  
Leah: THAT TRAITOR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BUGGER!**

**Wigi: Bugger? *snorts***

**Me: Read and review okay, I have decieded. That 2 reviews for each chapter is enough. 14 reviews= Chapter 7. DON'T LET ME DOWN!**

**Wigi: AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT MOONLIGHT!**


	7. The half truth, and school

**Me: Okay people, I have strayed from the plotline. Actually, this story as of right now is having its plot rewritten**

**Wigi: Yeah, but with us as support, this chapter came out! **

**Patty: At first we thought we might have to kill someone off in order to get back on topic.**

**Me: But, that is PRETTY cruel so I just have to change a few details, that's all.**

**Leah: She doesn't own anything so shut up about freaking copyright and read the story.**

**Me: Harsh much.**

Tia POV

Leah stalked back to the car with her head down, yet I could see the tears through her bangs. I immediately reached over and opened the door for her. She crawled in, handed me the keys then took my jacket and starterd to use it as a pillow.

"Leah, we make a pretty screwed up bunch, don't you think?" I broke the silence as we left Port Angeles behind. "Breakdown buddies!" She let loose a watery chuckle at that.

"And I have no CLUE where that forgotten, old town is and its raining. Just icing on the cake I suppose." I continued my rant with hand gestures.

"And now, I got harassed, we both OBVIOUSLY have pasts that neither one of us is going to share, and- I think I just missed the exit. SHIT!" I shouted as I pulled a U-turn on the stormy road. "And, as I was saying," I continued as I turned onto the exit. "With my luck were gonna crash and die." She burst out laughing after a moment of silence and so did I, thinking about how hilarious I sounded when I was trying to be serious.

"You know what? I think I'll tell you part if you tell me part. How about that?" She slowly sat up and stretched as if she had been asleep as she started her story.

"Well, I had a fiancé a year or two ago. I had my cousin down for a visit and-Bam! He loves her, not me. Seth brought it up back there so I kinda lost it. I still haven't quite gotten over it. Considering the fact that it's rubbed in my face EVERY STINKIN DAY!" she paused for a moment, breathing deeply. " I really just wish he would have left it out. But I guess I was kinda asking for it. Challenging his im-auturity like that." She quickly changed her word halfway through but I shrugged it off. I was going to leave a lot out as well.

"Well, back home my brother, his name is Weiwei-Hono, had this tight group of friends. I was like everyone's little sister. One day, one of them, Anthony, started treating me different. My brother got mad at him because I started to date Anthony. Well, Anthony, he-he is no longer a part of my life. And my brother won't speak to me. I was sent here to try and forget about it.." I didn't explain why, because she would never believe me, and to my surprise, she didn't ask me about it. She simply nodded.

"You turn here." She told me as I approached the street for my house. It had been about an hour of silence after our sharing time, I think we were both letting it sink in. I know I was. Your fiancé leaving you for your cousin? How horrible was that?

I slowly pulled into my driveway and cut off the engine.. I smiled at her before hopping out of the truck.

"Bye Leah!" I called as I jogged up the stairs, shopping bags in tow. She honked the horn in response before pulling out of my driveway and heading down the street.

I ran up the stairs before opening the screen door with a "HONEY! I'M HOOOMMMEE!" I dropped the unimportant bags off by the door, before taking only a few at a time up the stairs into my room. I passed my mom in the kitchen on my way.

"You have a lot of clothes?" My mom asked. Is it just me, I thought, or is her English improving.

"Well, we kinda went over board." I said with a small blush before relaying all of my bags up the stairs.

When I finally had everything out away in my room I realized I didn't have any dinner.

"Mom, I forgot to-"

"IN THE PANTRY!" She shouted down the stairs. Sure enough, I opened the pantry and there was a GINORMOUS amount of food. I grabbed some ramen and put it in the microwave.

I quickly jogged up the stairs with my ramen before changing into a new set of pjs. They were lime green with Invader Zim on them. I crawled under the covers and chewed on my ramen. This, I thought, is bliss.

(LATER AT, LIKE, 3am!)

I woke up to the sound of growls. I pulled my covers up to my chest and shivered before walking to the window.

For a second I saw a horribly familiar patch of white dash through the trees followed by rustling and wolf howls.

It's just wolves chasing a deer or something. I told myself, but it didn't work.

I didn't get any sleep that night, I was too afraid.

( 1 week later)

After going on my big outlet mall adventure with Leah, I decided that maybe I HAD gone overboard. There was barely any room in my closet!

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of more howls. Heard my mom downstairs, she was anxious to. I quickly dashed down the stairs and landed right in front of the woman in question.

"I couldn't sleep." I told her, stating the obvious. She sighed and I got a good look at her face in the moonlight. She looked tired.

A wave of guilt washed over me. I had made her leave her life to take me across the country, her usband was over 10,000 miles away! I patted her on the back and silently pushed her towards her room on the bottom floor. I heard her feet padding away on the wooden floor and her door closed behind her.

She had been watching tv, and their was a late night running of spongebob doing the bubble dance.

Setting down on the nearest couch, I watched him until my eyes grew heavy and I could no longer move.

"TIA!" I immediately jumped up hitting my head against someone else's. We both groaned as I slunk back down to the couch, holding my head in pain.

"Damn Tia, get moving!" Leah shouted before grabbing my arm and leading me up the stairs.

"Leah." I grumbled half a sleep. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I'm out of school so I'm helping my junior friend get ready for school." I groaned again as she threw me into the bathroom. "If you aren't done in less than 10 minutes, just taking a shower and shaving cuz I'm doing your hair, I'll knock the door down. You understand?"

I nodded, believing her as she skipped down the hall muttering something like "Now I realize…barbie doll..fun." I rolled my eyes before doing as she asked, throwing on a robe, and walking out into my room.

"Good now, you would look good in…. pink I suppose. Now, the trick is to look good, but not slutty. Short sleeve tee… this one.. some skinny jeans….Ummmm.. and…" She murmured, flipping through my closet. "These shoes." She cried holding out my black chucks.

I shrugged before pulling on the outfit she held out. "Happy?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the "p." She then grabbed my hair dryer, plopped me in a bean bag chair. And told me to sit still or die. I slowly sat there, listening to her rambling about the hottest guys in my school, warnings about certain ones, but praising others. Suddenly, her good mood evaporated when I asked a question.

"What about your brother?" I meant to ask what grade, since she was telling me all the males in senior year. I knew he was younger, so why wasn't he mentioned?

"What about him?" She asked her teeth gritting together. Then she sighed, and seemed to rack her brain for something. "Well, he is one of the most sought after guys, and his heart is in a good place I suppose." But the way she said it made it sound like vinigear. Must have had something to do with what he did the other day. "He simply has a bad temper, all of us do." I gave her a questioning glance.

"Someone, as bad as Leah?" I asked remembering how she had yelled at the guy at a diner in Forks when he saw how much she ordered and had mumbled about her being a pig.

"Well, NO one is as bad as me." She said with a small giggle. "Just, be careful, okay? If you wanna go out with him that's fine BUT… his friends. If they bother you, let me know RIGHT away."

I let her finish doing SOMETHING to my hair before I continued. "I meant what grade is he in."

"Oh," She stated. "Yours, a junior, and well.. if he asks to sit with you at lunch. Say no! NO matter how innocent it seems. The girls in there are HORRIBLE! Please, if any of them gives you a hard time, let me know. And I mean ANYONE! Even, me!" I smiled at her before closing my eyes as I fell backwards.

"NO!" She screamed catching me by my shoulder. "You'll mess it up."

I sighed and looked in the mirror, my mouth fell open when I saw myself. I was wearing a pink, no sleeve shirt with a sweet heart neckline, dark blue skinny jeans, and my black chucks. My hair was straightened, I winced slightly remembering how long it was before I cut it all off, and went down just below my shoulders. I smiled at myself before spinning around.

"I. Look. HOTT!" I squealed before jumping on her. She chuckled before she pulled at my hand.

I followed her down the stairs and to her car. "Now," She began as we drove. "No sex on campus, no drugs on campus, alcohol allowed, but only whiskey." I raised my eyebrows at her before she explained. "The principal excepts bribes." I chuckled at her.

All too soon, we were there. And it wasn't until I got out of the car and saw everyone starring did I realize there was going to be some wacky days ahead of me.

**Me: YAY! **

**Patty: Check out the profile for pics!**

**Dr: Horrible: REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN HUGS! AND THAT'S SAYINYG SOMETHING! DON'T DO DRUGS! AND WHY DON'T YOU SING?**

**Me: THAT IS FRICKIN AMAZING!**


	8. All in a school days work

**Me: THIS IS MY CHRISSTMAS PRESENT TO YOUU!**

**Wigi: It ain't Christmas no more**

**Me: oh, well it's a bit late.**

**Leah: *snort* Just write the stupid story.**

**ME: Okay, here it is!**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_All too soon, we were there. And it wasn't until I got out of the car and saw everyone starring did I realize there was going to be some wacky days ahead of me._

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

I started out fast walking across the parking lot with my head held high. But, maybe I'll look like a bitch. I quickly ducked my head and slow my pace. No, I thought, now I look timid. I want to make an impression. I finally decided on walking with my eyes straight ahead, not making eye contact but showing that I wasn't afraid of anyone. But as I was lifting my head I ran into a wall. I fell on my butt and immediately noticed my "wall" was wearing old tennis shoes.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice I knew all to well. I groaned, briefly considering playing dead but then deciding against it. I could already fell the stares in our direction.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, A hand was out in front of my face. He just never knows when to give up, does he? I pointedly got up avoiding the hand invading my personal bubble and set off towards the door with the faded letters saying Front Office on the door.

Of course, Stalker Boy lives up to his name ruining my perfect morning. As I walked up to the desk clerk, I oculd feel his presence. There was a disturbance in the force. I quietly chuckled at the Star Wars reference before putting on my perfect little angel smile for the secretary.

"Hello, m'am I'm Amitola. I'm new here. May I please have my schedule?" Okay, maybe a little overboard on the sweet factor. But I HAD to get out of this room. It seemed, DIFFERENT, now that he was in here. Almost like.. NO, Tia, stop thinking about it! I scolded myself internally.

"Ahem." Came a voice. I quickly snapped my eyes up to the counter where I hand was holding out my papers. I smiled at her before spinning around and practically sprinting out of that room. THAT ROOM! That cursed, ugly room. Suddenly, I remembered. I remembered what I couldn't tell dad. Or WeiWei. The voice.

FLASHBACK!

"_Where am I?" I asked._

"_That is none of your business." Came the voice._

"_Stay away! I'm warning you!" I growled at the empty space where I'm almost sure that THING that MONSTER was._

"_What are you going to do? Call that Anthony of yours? What about that brother of yours? Quite a nuisance, if I do say so myself. Why, I saw him today. Would you like to know where?" I spat in his direction, but it did no good._

"_Temper. Temper. Now, we wouldn't like anything to happen to him. That's why I need your help. Bring me _ and all will be well. Alright, Tia? Tia? TIA"_

_NO I was losing it what was he saying what was he-_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"What was who saying? Tia, are you sure your alright?" The voice asked.

"NO!" I shouted. He stepped back startled. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY?" I shouted at him. I felt the classrooms on either side of the deserted hallway go quiet. The whole hallway was at a standstill. I quickly grabbed my books and tried to act as if nothing had happened, but my stupid tear drops were on over drive. They got him, Tia. Calm down. I heard Wigi whispering in my ear. The screams still echoing the hallway from my nightmare. "Tia, can we talk? It's about well.. I was wondering…." He asked. I stopped my crying turned on Stalker Boy and decided enough was enough. He had no business, stopping me from remembering….. was he on their side to?

"Listen here, CLEARWATER!" I spat. "I have no CLUE who you are, or what makes you think we can follow me around like a little puppy, but enough is freaking enough. You followed me to fricking PORT ANGELES! No wonder your sister said to avoid you! You're a freak with no right to be anywhere near me!" I finished my little rant by turning on my heel and running to my first period, Chemistry. I plopped down and noticed that some of the guys from the Welcome Home party were there. Perfect.

Two of them shot me glares and preceded to run out of the room. Probably to help their creeper friend get over his heartbreak. I looked over and saw that the one that was left was picking up his books, only to come sit next to me at my lab table.

"That was so cool!" I raised my eyebrow at him before walking to the front of the room and handing the teacher that just walked in my new student slip. I came back and he immediately started up again.

"You know, the other day? I've never met someone that could move that fast.!" I snorted, he should see some of the girls back home.

"My father, brother, and boyfriend were all over protective. They made me take survival classes, and even taught me a few dirty tricks. They were the best." I gushed.

"So, about that boyfriend, are you still seeing him?" I saw the look in his eyes. He had gone from friendly to NO ON MESSES WITH MY BEST FRIENDS GIRL kinda scary. So, a lie wouldn't hurt.

"Yes. We are to be married as soon as I'm out of high school." Okay, total lie. But that had been the plan before….. times changed.

He turned his head up as if he had smelled something rotten and immediately refocused on the teacher who was calling the room to order. So much for a friend, I thought to myself.

Now Miss. Ami-Amietia." Let it be noted, I hate him already. "Would you like to tell everyone your name, where you moved from, and something interesting about yourself?" He sad in a Don't screw with me voice. Fine, 2 can play at that game.

"My name is Amitola, Mr. Spore. Not Amietia. I moved here from the Cherokee Res. This summer. Umm.. I hate Chemistry." I smiled my angel smile at him before returning to my seat.

Mr. Spore cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Very well, then you will hate my class. Now, will you, Mr. Call, share your book with her for the day?"

"Yes, sir." Mr. Not-so-friendly-now-Call replied.

Just the beginning, its not like it can get any worse. I thought as we began to learn what NOT to do in a lab. Fun.

Leah POV

I was making my morning patrols when I felt a rippin sound.

_She-No-she-must-why-have to go- I do love her- why-why-WHY! _I immediately began to make a sharp turn.

_ Seth, What's wrong?-L_

_ Leave this to me Leah –Sam_

_ Why the hell shouul dI you can shove it Sam. He's my brother. –L _NO scent of the leeches in weeks.

_ I know your bitter but-_

_ EXCUSE ME! Shut your fucking trap I'm not bitter. I'm happy as can be, now. I just wish she had found someone BETTER than you!_

_ Leah? Leah is that you?-Seth_

_ Its me, whats wrong-L_

I watched as the images of Tia flashed by in his mind. They way people stared at her, the way she acted around him. The way she mentioned I had told her to stay away.

_ I knew you would never understand imprinting Leah- Sam_

_ What? What did I do?- L_

_ You nearly killed him telling her something like that. I now ORDER you to invite her to the bonfire tonight. HE needs it. –Sam_

_ NO! What about what SHE needs? SHE really could use some space. SHE's not ready for it!_

_ Yeah right she isn't!-E _

_ She did nothing wrong! YOU don't even know!_ I snarled circling the outer perimeter to head back home. Just before I phased I saw what he was showing them. Apparently, her and her "boyfriend" were to be married in 2years. Oh, that girl is getting me in SO much trouble.

Tia POV

I quickly darted out of the room and to my next class, only to find that it was English, my favorite. I quickly sat down next to someone I HOPED wasn't friends with Seth. They were all girls so I guessed I was safe. One of them whipped her head in my direction.

"So, I heard that you broke up with Seth in the hallway. I'll have you know that He is MY BEST FRIENDS boyfriend I can't believe you moved here just to become a boyfriend stealer." She said as her friends gathering around her. I suddenly wished they WERE Seth's friends, that way they would simply ignore me.

"We were never together." I told her matter of factly. "He simply was stalking me and I told him to shove it. Your BEST FRIEND obviously has a hard time holding onto men if as soon as a new girl moves to town he has the hots for her."

Her friends all made faces but the girl smiled at me. "You know what, your pretty okay. My names Grace." She said. "How about we become friends?" I smiled at her and she handed me her number and I gave her mine. . Oh no, I remembered Leah's warning. She's probably going to do something nasty with that number. Oh well, I can't take it back now. The teacher came into the room and made me do the same old song and dance. I did it the whole day until It was lunch time. I normally like lunchtime, but when you're a new girl, it's a whole new ball game.

I was going to sit with the outcasts until I saw the girl from English. She smiled and waved me over to her friends as I got out of the lunch line. When I got to her, she began to talk.

"This is my BEST FRIEND Tara!" She explained with a smile. Tara gave me a look of disgust. Oh crap. I thought to myself.

Suddenly a shadow crossed my back and I felt someone pulling me away. I looked up and saw it was Mr. Not-so-friendly. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "Saving your ass." HE said back dragging me over to the tall, tan part of the lunch room. I saw Tara give me a dirty look and Grace began to whisper something in her ear.

I looked around and saw that everyone who was at my Welcome Home party was here. Just my luck. Some of them gave me dirty looks but the Kim girl smiled at me. Her boyfriend, Jared I believe is his name, was standing right next to her. He looks more dangerous than Tara, I thought as I was pulled to sit between Kim, or Kimmy she told mem she liked to be called, and Embry, Mr. Not-so-friendly.

Just as I sat down a teacher came up to me "Ms. Awentia, your mother is here to pick you up." I smiled graciously at him. HE saved from spending more than 5 minutes with these crazy people.

I walked down the hallway trying to get to the office as soon as possible, this day has been bad enough.

Little did I know how bad it can become.

**Me: I'M SO PROUD!**

**Patty:…. Of who?**

**Me: OH! Wana hear a joke?**

**Patty: ….**

**Me: Knock knock!**

**Patty: um.. who's there?**

**Me: to**

**Patty: TO who?**

**Me: To WHOM**

**Patty: Oh, I get it. There is a Grammer Nazi at my door XD**

**Me: REVIEW! They keep me going with my grammer Nazi-ness.**

**Patty: AND IF YOU READ THIS RIGHT THE WORD GRAMMER NAZI IN YOUR REVIEW**

**Me: That way I know if I'm simply doing this for my own enjoyment or for yours.**


	9. Deciding to change

**ME: 9 chapters! OMG!**

**Syd: My story has 7 chapters and it has 210 reviews!**

**Me:….. -_-**

**Syd: OH yeah. AND I always say my own disclaimer**

**ME:…**

**Syd: Have I mentioned that-**

**Me: WE GET THE POINT! YOUR STORY IS BETTER THAN MINE!**

**Syd: Thanks for admitting it.**

**Me: grr….. Here's the story!**

**Previously on Stop the Past:**

**After experiencing a rather awkward lunch, Tia was called to the office for reasons unknown.**

**Now, back to our program!**

I dashed down the hallway and practically jumped into my mom's tiny Honda.

"_How was you day, sweetie?" __**(DOES EVERYONE REMEMBER THAT CHEROKEE IS IN ITALICS? GOOD!)**_

___"I thought you were working on your English?" _I asked, giving her a knowing smile. She really hates using English, mainly because her parents didn't teach it to er even though they could speak it.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I've been talking to your father today" _**(I'M GONNA GIVE UP ON TYPING CHEROKEE WORDS IN ENGLISH…. SOME OF THEM JUST LOOK WRONG!)**_

__"Is he better?" I asked meekly. Its my fault. I reminded myself. All my fault.

"He wants to see you, nituna."

"No!" I practically shouted.

"Sweetie-"

"I SAID NO!" I snipped at her, turning my back on her and pulling on the door handle so that the door opened.

"Nituna!" My exclaimed slowing down. "What has gotten into you?

"Let me out!" I wailed as she pulled over. I jumped out and slammed the car door.

"Nituna get back here right-"

"Hi Tia, Mrs. Awentia." Leah cut in, coming out of the woods.

"Oh, hello Leah. Always a charm to see you."

"Mom," I began to cut in, telling her she better work on her English.

"If its okay, Mrs. Awentia, I could bring Tia around the town that way she could meet some more kids from school."

"That would be great Leah!" My mom said sending me a look.

"Bye mom!" I called as she pulled back onto the road before I quickly turned on Leah. "Was I really so loud that you heard me?"

Leah laughed. "They could hear you on Mars!" She managed to get out before she immediately shut her mouth as if she was trying not to say something.

"Spill." I told her.

"No, trust me, you don't want to come to the-" She immediately shut her mouth.

"Come to what?" I asked. Just because I was new doesn't mean I don't want to have fun.

"Well, there's this thing today- I mean, next week. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"What kind of thing?" I asked her warily.

"It's a kind of get together that all the La Push kids go to. It's not all that fun." She added quickly.

"Then why did you invite me?" I asked with a nervous laugh, she was freaking me out a little.

"Oh, just forget it. But I did invite you, right?" She asked, casting worried glances at the woods.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." I mumbled. Maybe Leah wanted to get back to her real friends that were in the woods. She was a few years older than me anyway. She probably didn't want me tagging along. My heart sagged. So much for a friend.

"Well…. I gotta go." Leah called, jogging for the woods.

"Wait! How do I get home?" I shouted but she was gone. I started to walk towards the woods where she had disappeared when I heard animalistic growls. I shuddered and turned away from the woods and began to walk along the road. I hummed to myself and pulled my iPod out of my pocket. Three Days Grace. Perfect fit for my mood. Animal I Have Become blasted in my ears. I quickly changed the song. Maybe my iPod wasn't such a good idea.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. 32 missed calls, all from Wigiayas. I guess I couldn't avoid her forever. I held down 5 to speed dial her and held the phone to my ear.

_Riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Please don't pick up.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing riiiii- "Hello?"_

"Aya?" I whispered into the phone.

_"OH! Tia! We've all been so worried about you! Why didn't you pick up? Are you alright? Are there snickers bars where you live? I can mail some if you'd like! OH! And Natalia and Sorrel have been trying to reach you but your mom keeps saying your not home and we've all been waiting for you to call and Wewi-Hono and Darren are fine! They're all better and we really want you back here and-_

"Aya…" I mumbled. "I-I don't know…" There was movement on the other end of the phone.

_"Oh! Sorry Tia! I forgot you didn't want to hear all that. Just call my name and I'll go to La Push with a full supply of Snickers!"_

I giggled at her Snickers obsession. "Well… How's everyone else? Did Larksper have her baby?" I asked excitedly. Larkspur was my sister-in-law. I lover her like a true sister. All of a sudden I heard another voice on the other end of the phone.

_"Who is that?" Wewi-Hono asked.. _

_ "It's none of your business." Aya replied._

I stifled a gasp and held the phone away from my head.

_"If its Tia I need to speak with her." Wewi-Hono said a little more firmly._

_ "Well, I'm in the middle of a conversation so if you wouldn't mind-"_

_ "Tia its me." Wewi-Hono's voice came to my ear. "look, this wasn't your fault. Dad and I want you back home. We need to make sure your safe."_

"n-no." I mumbled into the receiver and snapped my phone shut. I can't go back.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my house with my eyes downcast. When all of a sudden two bare feet blocking my vision. I looked up into the face of Seth aka Mr. Creeper. Might as well fix some part of my life.

"Look, I need to apologize for how I've been acting." I told him. Stupid Embry had gotten to me.

His eyes flashed in surprise. "We aren't friends or anything but I've kinda been focusing on my past and I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I'm not sorry for calling you a stalker. Cuz you are one."

He observed me for a moment. It made me feel like he could look right into my soul. "I'm sorry." He said. "Its just that- well…. Its kinda hard to explain." He looked all nervous and fidgety. "Look, its just that….. I like you. And I know that you don't like me back but that's okay, I just wanted you to know how I feel. Oh, and by the way. Lea told me what happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

Then he reluctantly stepped around me and headed for the woods. I burned with embarrassment and hatred. How could Leah do that to me? And why does everyone in this damn town travel through the woods? Do they not own cars? I mumbled to myself as I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. There was a note on my door.

_Dear Nituna,_

_ I decided to go to the Sam that came to your party. He may fix bookcase._

I opened my door and threw myself on my bed. I hate this town. I HATE it. I HATE how I've been acting too! Why am I such a BITCH all of a sudden! Maybe these mood swings are a part of depression… maybe I do need to get out more. Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door and the door opened.

"Hey, I let myself in." Leah said with a smile. I rolled over so that my back was to her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of my room.

"You didn't have to invite me if you don't wanna hang out with me." I mumbled into the pillow. Leah laughed.

"I do, its just that-" She stopped short as if something was blocking her from speaking. "Look, I simply don't think you'll like these bonfires-"

"Bonfires?" I asked. "We used to have those on our reservation. We told legends and stuff." I remembered all the legends of our people.

"Yeah, its like that. The kids get together with the adult storytellers-"

"And we eat tons of junk food-" I added with a smile.

"And everyone has fun. Except for me. But I have to go. My father used to be one of the storytellers." I nodded. A bonfire here would be like betraying my mind.

"Well.. I don't know if I can go next week. Maybe to the next one?" Leah smiled at me.

"I'm sure that's fine." Leah smiled.

"Well.. What are we going to do now?" I asked sitting up and straightening my shirt.

"Well, we could always go to this really cool diner a few streets away."

"Leah, in La Push, EVERYTHING is a few streets away."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me as I hopped down the stairs two at a time. Glad that I seemed to be getting some of my life back.

At the bottom of the stairs I heard voices. Male voices were being raised, there was a crash, some curses, then the front screen door banged twice. I heard my mom groan. I ran around the corner, but I could never expect what I saw.

**Me: IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE CLIFFY!**

**Sarah: THE HORROR!**

**Me: AHHH!**

**Sarah: sooo… anyone want to review that way she can put in some lines for my character?  
Me: Oh an I've changed the reviewing rule thanks to SARAH! I'll put up all the ones I've typed up already soon but not to close!**


	10. Hedges plus Tia plus Seth equals WHAT?

My mom was groaning as Mr. Creeper, a.k.a Seth Clearwater, attempted to tell a joke.

"Not funny." She told him.

Sam was sitting on the floor with a screwdriver trying to put pieces of the bookcase back together. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Leah wrinkled her nose. "Was Paul here?" She asked. Not even looking at Sam but looking above his head.

"He lost his temper because Mrs. Awentia tried to talk him into helping me fix the book case." Mom snorted.

"That boy has no manners. He thinks he can waltz in here and eat the food I prepared for someone who was actually going to fix the bookcase. Not lay around." Mom immediately smacked a cookie out of Seth's hand.

_Were they seriously getting along? _I asked myself. My mom seemed to actually enjoy the presence of Seth. Sooo not cool.

"I thought you 2 girls were going to go have fun." My mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Actually we were just leaving..." Leah began to edge towards the door. I began to follow her lead, trying to escape without anyone saying anything to us.

"Can I come?" Seth asked walking towards us.

"Uhh…" I replied, looking towards Leah for help. She sighed and locked eyes with Sam, squashing up her face.

"Fine, but don't-"

"SHOTGUN!" He cried leaping out the door and off of my porch. Leah smacked him upside the head and shot him a look. "Unless you want it, Tia." He said my name funny.

"Nah, its alright we were just going to go to a diner a few blocks away, we're walking." I walked past him to demonstrate to him exactly what I meant. He smiled goofily at me.

"Oh, okay." He replied and he quickly walked up beside me. He kept that stupid smile on his face. What nerve.

"Actually…I need to go take care of something." Leah looked into the woods. "I'll meet you there."

"Oh," I realized. Did she expect me to walk alone with Seth?

"Come on slow poke, they have the best burgers in town!" He exclaimed jogging ahead.

"The only burgers!" I called, following his lead and starting to run. He laighed and ran faster, so did I. Pretty soon we were cutting peoples lawns and jumping over hedges, well, he jumped over hedges. I went through them.

Just as we ran through the last yard Seth jumped over a bush to show off and landed right on top of me. I giggled and laughed as we rolled un the grass. When I sat up I realized that I was ontop of him! I immediately began to stand but he was staring right into my eyes. He moved towards me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. What is he doing? I thought as he leaned in. Wait! Hold the phone! What am I doing? I began to lean in too but right as our lips touched Leah gave a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" She shrieked running over. I quickly sprung up and felt the heat rush to my face.

"He jumped on top of me!" I cried in my defense.

'WHAT!" She screamed even louder, moving towards us with a look of pure determination on her face.

"It was an accident!" He cried holding out his hands in innocence. "I swear!" Before she could reach us he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the diner. "She can't cause a scene in her, they'll throw her out!" He whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes as he dragged me too a table with Colin, Rachel, Mr. Not-So-Nice-Call, Freaky-Jared and Hyper-Kim. I need to stop making up nicknames for people. Its bad for my mental health.

"We saw what happened out there man, pretty scary." Embry commented. I could have sworn they bumped fists under the table.

"Lee-Lee's pretty pissed about all that action." Colin teased, winking at me.

"We didn't do anything." I replied hotly, trying to hide my face behind the menu Rachel kindly handed to me.

"Really? It didn't look like nothing." Jared said. I really wanted to just sink to floor and die. Right now. A nice Tia-Puddle. Great for business.

Embry started in. "He tackled you to the ground."

"Then you were ON TOP of him." Colin continued.

"Smoochy-Smoochy." Was all Jared said.

I immediately began to get up. "I'm out-" I began but then I saw Leah tearing through the diner. I sat back down. "Hide me!" I whispered.

"Look Leah, this is my mom's store. You can't trash it so I suggest you go get your temper under control." Embry stood up and tried to block her path.

"Shut it Call." She hissed, grabbing my arm. "If I were you, I wouldn't come home." She growled at Seth before hoisting me out of the booth and out of the diner.

She let me walk when we got out of the diner and we walked side by side, well I had to jog because she was walking pretty dang fast. WE walked into the woods then through a clearing then back into the woods until I could see my backyard.

"Sit." She barked. I sat. "Would you mind telling me what happened out there!" She growled.

"Well, we were racing, he jumped a bush and landed on top of me. Some rolling happened and then, well, I'm not sure. It was this, like, pull. Ya know?" I looked up at her, expecting her to understand.

She gave me a long look that I couldn't make out. Then she sighed, a looong sigh. "Look, he just wasn't supposed to- well.. look. I'm happy you too are together now but could you give me some warning before you-

"We aren't together." I told her, "What made you think that?"

"You. Were. All. Over. Him."

"Nu-uh. It was just a kiss and I don't plan on letting it happen ever again."

"NO! Look, you too obviously need to talk about this whole thing. I'll bring you to my house tomorrow."

And that was when all the crap started.

**Me: You wanted the Seth and Tia action? Well, now you have a little taste.**

**Tia: Review!**

**Seth: That way we can kiss more!"**

**Tia: What?**

**Seth: Blame the writer. She totally just said it was going to happen again. **

**Tia: …. REVIEW!**


	11. And, the plot twist is

**Me: Sorry it took so long, but I worked hard on this!**

**Seth: YAY!**

**Me: ….. someone help me!**

**Seth: Write the fluff! WRITE IT!**

**Me: I TRIED! *runs***

**Sarah: She doesn't own anything! So don't start suing her and stuff.. we spent all of our money at the Dare Centre!**

I was sitting on the porch when my mom pulled up in her old Toyota Tacoma. I still had no clue what to do. I really didn't want to go with Leah tomorrow, but at the same time I did. Why do teenage emotions go into overdrive? I had already freaked out in my room and thrown my favorite pillow at the mirror, the pillow was okay but now there was a big crack in my mirror. That was my only one. Darn.

"What are you doing?" My mom asked, coming up the stairs.

"Nothing." I was extremely tempted to say considering suicide just to make her worry, but decided against it. I really didn't want to be put in a hospital or anything.

"Alright, I'm going to make dinner. It's your favorite. Kraft macaroni and cheese, shaped like SpongeBob." I couldn't help but smile at her. Everyone knows that the shapes taste better. Besides, SpongeBob is pretty beast.

I got up and opened the door for her, noticing that she had bags in her hands. "What's in the bag?" I asked walking with her into the kitchen, trying to peek in. "When did you leave?" I asked. "Where'd you go?"

"Calm down, I went to the store for a few things while you were off with your friends, you've been invited to that party next week and Sue asked me to send you with something to eat."

'Who's Sue?" I didn't know anyone named Sue.

"Leah and Seth's mom. She owns the grocery store. She mentioned that Leah had invited you and explained how there are a lot of people that go. Only Sue, Emily, that girl you met a few weeks back, and occasionally Reneesme, the boy-who-drove-you-back-from-the-airport's friend, cook. She asked if I could help out, I decided to make some chicken pot pies. Maybe you could make those little pastry things you love so much…"

I droned out the rest of her voice, hunting through the bags for any signs of chocolate. I had just found brownie mix when her voice interrupted me as she poked me.

"She also mentioned that Seth talks of you often." My mom added slyly, causing me to blush slightly. "Now, I was simply wondering why on Earth he would do such a thing. But then I remembered seeing the two of you walking down the road on my way there. Now, I don't normally like to pry but is there _something_ you would like to tell me here." I looked away as she stared me down.

"No, mom. Really." I avoided I contact as I got a bowl out of the cupboard look her in the eye though.

"Of course sweetie, well if that's the case I can call your father and let him know what happened today, and if he wanted to talk to you about it you could easily let him know that there is NOTHING going on here." She reached for the phone.

"Please don't call him!" I begged, dropping the brownie mix back in the bag. "I'll do anything! He'll be on the next flight here!"

"Actually, your father let me know that he wouldn't be coming here no matter the circumstances. I called him on my way home. That stupid woman was there, and I knew it. He handed the phone to her as soon as she asked. You know what she wanted to talk about? If I would _mind_ even the tiniest smidgen if you left to visit _her_. Not our brother, not your father but _her_." Tears came up in my moms eyes and she laid her forehead against the cabinet.

"Oh mama," I sympathized. "You told her no, right?"

" I said '_My daughter_ has no interest in meeting you, Molly from Alabama. And if you think for _one second _I am going to stand you speaking as though she is _yours_ you are sadly mistaken. Then I heard- I heard-" she choked on her tears and sniffled. "Mary call her _grandma_."

"Oh, mama!"" I cried, throwing my arms around her. "That's just horrible! That terrible woman!"

"But-But then, I heard your brother correct her, but you know what? Your father said 'No son, I want her to call Molly grandma. Its not as though she'll ever meet her real one.' I just couldn't take it. I hung up the phone and cried in the middle of the grocery store, where Sue found me. Now, I want you to be nice to that woman. Do you understand?" She rubbed her head. "I need a ginger ale." She commented, rubbing her temples.

Sighing, I reached into the bag and handed her one. "I don't know if I'm in the mood for making brownies anymore, Mom." I groaned, plopping down in a nearby bar stool and dropping the bag of brownie powder into the bowl.

"No darling! You have to make them tonight!" Mom insisted, taking the bowl and setting it in front of me. "But I'm going to go to bed early tonight, do you need anything?" I shook my head and watched her shuffle from the room, not even looking back for my answer. I heard her bedroom door close, and I picked up the phone that was lying on the bar. Did I dare call? Just thinking about my dad's new girlfriend made my insides turn sour, and I looked at the brownie mix with disgust. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

I quickly whipped up some brownie batter, all that you really need to add is an egg, some water, and some vegetable oil, and knocked on my mom's door. I held out the brownie batter and motioned for her to come into the living room. Still sniffling, she followed me into the living room where we watched old, sappy movies until dawn.

Take that, Dad. Didn't expect me to not even react, right?

Feeling rather proud of myself, I decided to tuck my mom in on the couch where she had fallen asleep, and lug my tired, achy body upstairs. My stomach hurt, and I wasn't sure whether it was from holding in my pee all night, being in a cramped position with my mom leaning on me, or from too much brownie batter.

With a groan, I plopped down on my bed after exiting my bathroom, feeling rather proud of myself. _Crisis averted, Captain._ I thought to myself before rolling over. Just as I slipped away, I felt the morning's rays peak over the tree tops, as if the world was telling me what a great daughter I was. I fell asleep with a mile on my face.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzzz._

_What on Earth was happening?_

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

_My whole world was shaking, I had been running through the woods and suddenly my whole world was turned into vibrate mode. The trees trembled and I felt myself slipping._

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

_Who was there?_

_Bzzz. Bzzzz._

_Wha-_

Suddenly, my eyes were open, and my phone was on my pillow, lights blinking and buzzing. 11 missed calls, 2 from Aya, 1 from Natalia, 3 from Sorrel, and 5 from Leah. I groaned. Why is it that I become popular on the one day I don't mind being lonely?

_We have a message coming in from the enemy's ship, should we run it Captain?_ My phone alerted me that Leah was once again calling me. _Run it._ I slowly picked up my phone, frowning, and answered it.

"Ello?" My voice cracked, I sounded as though I had taken up smoking and coated my throat an latex.

"Hey, were you planning on skipping out on me today?" I heard her voice, light hearted. I frowned, wasn't a bit early for her to think I was skipping out on her?

"Look Leah, You just woke me up. Do you think you could call back in, like, and hour after I've had my morning jog and taken a shower?"

"You just woke up? I don't believe that. It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon Tia! Did you party all night long or something?" She laughed at the end, as though the idea of me partying was hilarious.

"Well… not exactly." I replied, thinking about how I spent the night watching Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Must Love Dogs, Free Willy 1, Hope Floats, March of the Penguins, and Up with my mom.

"Well, look. If your too tired you can just come over tomorrow." There was a pause. "Actually, that's a lie. Walk over now, please."

"Now, I'm in my pjs!" I complained!

"Oh, and bring your mom, too. My mom and the girls are all here. Look, I gotta go. But they'll be here when you get here, all right?"

"Leah, I'm not leaving! Look, my mom had a really rough night last night and I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't argue with me, get over here, PRONTO! I'll be over there in a bit to escort you over."

"Why do I need an escort! And look, I need to-" I let loose a gasp Outside my window, a familiar figure smiled. He took a step towards me, but a howl was let loose from the side of the house. The figure immediately took off, a white blur. Growls an howls followed as giant, furry balls raced past my window, but one stopped. It turned to look up at me, familiar eyes shining.

"Tia, Tia, Oh my God! TIA! Are you there?" I heard Leah freaking out on the other line. I quickly hung up the phone, staring at the creature in front of me. I screamed.

"Tia!" I heard my mom shout, "Tia!" She cried, racing up the stairs. "Are you alright?" She ran into my room, and saw mw with my eyes trained on the glass of my window. "Tia?"

She followed my gaze to the creature on the lawn. A gasp escaped her lips, and her eyes grew teary.

"Wei-Wei called. He said that they found out about them from another tribe in Oklahoma." Her words came out as a whisper, and the creature moved closer to the window. 'Tia, close the blinds." She ordered. I reached out and did just that, the blinds making a rift between the creature and myself. "They are on their way, they bought plane tickets and everything." I tore my eyes away from the blinds and nodded mute.

There was a werewolf on my lawn.

A monster was after me.

And 15 more werewolves just got on a plane to save me.

What had I gotten myself into?

**Me: Yep. Big surprise, eh?**

**Sarah: … your not Canadian….**

**Me: Are you saying only Canadian's can say eh?**

**Sarah: yes.**

**Me: … darn.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
